


Tiger

by Angelkiss15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15





	1. The Beginning

I know I'm special, however I haven't told anyone living in New York is dangerous especially since the attack by those aliens. Everyone is on edge waiting for the next attack, when we heard about the attack on Sokovia we all breathed a little lighter but everyone is still on edge.

I'm 18 and a senior in high school, and I've very happy that SHIELD hasn't found me out. Being in high school with powers like mine could end one of two ways: you get picked on til you break and it comes out. Or you duck your head blend in with the crowd and you don't get found out.

In my case I can't quite fit in anywhere so I stick out like a sore thumb, this leaves me open for the picking, today is one of those days.

"Hey Alex, wait your a girl your name can't be Alex." Christa says walking up to me during lunch.

"That's why my name is Alexa not Alex." I tell her continuing to eat my sandwich.

"Hmmm...what should we call you?" I roll my eyes and set down my sandwich.

"Can you leave me alone I'm on break, that means I get a break from you and whatever garbage you spill out of that mouth of yours."

"What did you just say to me?!" She grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me backward. I land hard on my back but quickly stand up.

Looking her right in the eye I snap and start to quietly only so she could hear sing Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo.

"All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you, oh  
She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
In her eyes  
There's love and fire  
And my heart  
She's burning through  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you  
She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whoa)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind

Playing with my heart, mmm  
And she's playing with my mind

And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind

And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Said I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) And I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) Beautiful monster

She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (ooh)  
But I don't mind (but I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
But I don't mind (ooh)  
No I don't mind

no I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind) no I don't mind  
(I don't mind I don't I don't mind ooh) no I don't mind."

"Christa," I start quietly. "Go to the middle and start dancing I'll tell you when to stop." She walks off in a trance like state and when she gets to the middle I guide her.

"Alright spin fast so everyone turns to look." I whisper knowing she could still hear me.

She does so and it has the effect I want, everyone has stopped eating lunch and looked at her.

"Alright do the splits." I say and she does them. "Now dance the waltz." She does and I look at the clock.

"A minute left hmm." I make her do a few cartwheels, she's in the middle of one when her mind comes back to her and she falls flat on her face. I smirk turn around and start eating again.


	2. The Meeting

\---One week later---

It's been a full week and Christa has not bothered me since the incident, she's told people about it however and they laugh at her but no one bothers me. If I had known early on that it would take something like this to make people stay away I would have done it a long time ago.

I had asked Mr. Hawk beforehand if I could eat lunch in his room since I still had AP Algebra work to try and figure out. I knew there wouldn't be anyone in there and so he told me I could.

That's where I am when they find me, sitting on top of a desk eating lunch and swinging my legs back and forth.

"Ma'am, are you Alexa Randolph?" A man in a shiny black business suit walks in and asks. Behind him a man in red and gold armor, a red haired woman in a black jumpsuit, a brown haired man with a bow also in a black jumpsuit, another brown haired man with glasses and a polo shirt with cargo pants, a man who doesn't look like a man he is red with some silver on his body, a woman wearing all red with long red hair and finally a dirty blonde man wearing jeans a t-shirt and a brown motorcycle jacket.

"Depends." I say staring at them cautiously.

'Devil get here quickly a lot of strange people I'm alone in the room with who are asking about me.' I say in my head and get an instant reply.

'Be there as quick as I can.'

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson."

"Leader." I say and he stares at me, I look away and at the dirty blonde haired man.

"Your name?" I ask.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." 

"Leader as well hm. Next?" I look at the red head.

"Wanda Maximof." She tells me before averting her eyes.

"Nervous and quiet." I look at glasses and he speaks without me asking.

"Bruce Banner." He tells me quietly.

"Shy, cute." I smile brightly before turning to face the red man.

"My name is Vision."

"Calm but guarded interesting." I look at bow man.

"Clint Barton." Short but firm.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Polite." I look over at the next red head.

"Natasha Romanoff." Came a clipped reply.

"Cold." I look over at the armor man.

"Tony Stark." He tells me like I'm expected to already know that.

"Arrogant." I say before turning my attention on Steve who is standing in front of the closed door.

"Before we talk, fair warning you might want to move." He just stands there looking at me I can hear Devil getting closer, he rounds the door and I throw my hands up toward Steve and move him toward the opposite wall as my giant white tiger comes barreling through the door.

I gently set Steve down and Devil comes to stand right in front of me. I see Tony throw his arms up toward Devil and I throw mine up at the same time in front of Devil.

Tony tries to blast but I've managed to put up a shield around Devil. "What in the world do you think you're doing to my animal?" I shout at Tony.

'Stay calm.' I hear in my head and I take a deep breath.

"Devil maybe you should change I think your scaring him." He looks up at them then me and nods before changing into an 18 year old man.

"What the...?" Clint starts.

"Well that's new." Phil says and I get back on my desk.

'Alright change back, I like your natural form.' I say inside my head and while he changes I look at Phil.

"So what did you need?" I ask and he stares at me.

"We would like for you to join SHIELD." He states.

"No." I tell him and he looks shocked.

"Look Miss-" He starts but I interrupt.

"No you look, I have been trying my hardest to stay under your radar, how did you even find me?" He holds out his phone and I take it watching the video I see Christa dancing in the middle of the cafeteria. I see me in the back mumbling something.

"Crap." I say handing the phone back. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"What did you do?" Phil asks.

"I controlled her, as far as my research goes it looks like I have the abilities of a siren."

"A siren? Yeah right." Tony says and I stare at him.

"I would prove you wrong but I don't think your friends would appreciate it."

"Oh go right ahead I would love to see Tony under mind control." Natasha says.

"No because the rest of you would be repulsed because you couldn't hear my true voice and would try and leave."

"Your true voice?" Clint asks and I nod.

"Yes my true voice is the siren voice, the other one the ugly one is used for people when I don't want people to hear my true voice." I explain.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks." Tony says and I can feel myself getting angry.

'Calm down.' I hear in my head.

"Easier said than done." I whisper.

"What? Don't look at me that way, if she's controlling minds than she's as bad as Loki." I hear and I shoot to my feet.

"Don't you ever compare me to the god that wiped out half of New York!" I yell and then close my eyes.

I clench and un-clench my fists and count down from 100 taking deep breaths. 'It's ok.'

"Get him out of here." I say as calmly as I can manage through clenched teeth.

I hear a door open and close and feel Devil rub against my leg only then do I start to calm down. After three more breaths I'm back to myself and sit back on the desk.

"Thank you Devil." I tell him patting him on the head.

I look up at the group and see that Tony is gone. "I'm sorry I can control it here at school mainly because I've heard all the teasing before and it doesn't faze me, but to have someone else come in and compare me to the god of lies was a bit much. I know I'm a monster I don't need a Stark to tell me that." 

"You were calming down." Bruce states and I nod.

"Yes, you've seen the Hulk right?" I ask and everyone nods. "I'm five times worse when I'm angry." They all collectively take a step back.

"Like I said I know what I am, I don't need others to tell me. The girl on the video that you saw had thrown me to the ground I defended myself without getting angry." 

"We need you on this team." Phil says and I shake my head.

"No you don't, you want me on this team there's a difference. I'm a monster and you want me on the team so that I don't become one of the bad guys. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not, but we can help you control them." Phil tells me and I sigh.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" He shakes his head.

"If I go he goes." I nod toward the tiger.

"That's fine." Phil says and I hop off the table.

"Change Devil and let's go." I tell him out loud. 'But stay close I don't trust them.' i tell him inside, I see him nod and he changes back into an 18 year old. Then we leave the room.


	3. Protective

We make just outside before running into Christa. I grown inwardly and she glares at me before smiling kindly to the Avengers.

"Hi I'm Christa." She says sticking out her hand. I see Tony look her over and realize this hour-glassed figured blonde is just his type. I roll my eyes as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you." He says charmingly.

She giggles and bats her lashes. "Christa please go away." I tell her and she glares at me.

"Don't tell me what to do it's obvious they want someone pretty with the Avengers not someone like you, why don't you go finish your physics homework." I sigh and shake my head I feel someone move next to me before Bruce speaks up.

"Hey you're that girl from the video right?" He asks and Clint hides a laugh behind a cough. I see Steve is also trying not to smile.

"What video?" She asks and Phil is quick to hand her his phone. Watching the video I see her face pale and she hands it back.

"No...no that wasn't me." 

"What but you've been going around telling everyone that I was the one that made you do it. Why tell the Avengers that it wasn't you?" I ask and get glared at again.

"Shut it Alex." She snaps and smiles back at Tony.

"I thought your name was Alexa?" Bruce asks and I nod.

"It is, that's how she tries to get under my skin. It doesn't work though." I tell him.

"What would you know about her anyway you look just as nerdy and annoying as she does?" Christa says and I see Tony take a few steps back from her while I step in front of Bruce.

"Your welcome was just worn out, I'll not have you talk to my friend like that back off." I bite out at her and everyone looks at me in surprise.

"And you get that say so?" She asks placing her hands on her hips and staring at me.

"I do when you decide to make fun of my friends now leave or I'll sing to you again." My shoulders are up and Devil steps up beside me both of us standing in a protective stance in front of Bruce.

Her eyes widen slightly when I open my mouth and she darts off down the hall. "Well now you know who made my life a living heck for 8 years straight can we go now?" 

Phil nods and we start to move outside the school when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Bruce and he looks down at me.

"You didn't have to do that for me, but thank you." I nod and we join the others outside.


	4. The Bet

I climb inside a black SUV once we get moving I realize not everyone is inside. Devil and I sit one one bench seat, across from us sit Clint, Bruce and Wanda. Phil is driving while Natasha sits next to him.

"Where are the other three?" I ask.

"Tony and Vision are flying back, Cap took his bike." Clint says and I nod.

\---Avenger's HQ---

"You kept the tower?" I asked as we got out. 

"Yes, we need some place to be in New York." Tony says landing next to us.

"How far up are we going?" I asked.

"All the way. Why you afraid of heights?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. If fact I'll race you up to the top." I smirked.

"Aww but that wouldn't be fair to you now would it, considering I can fly." He smirked and I shrugged.

"I'll make you a bet, if I win you have to apologize to me for EVERY mean thing you've said since you met me, and you don't get to call any of us names for a week and if you do you have to pay that person $5." 

He laughs. "You're on but if I win I get to take you to dinner."

I look up to see how high it is. "Wanting to back out?" Tony asked and I shook my head.

"Ready?" I asked and after his nod. "Go!" I shot and I shot upward, I'm still shooting upward when I see red in the corner of my eye I give off a little more energy and shoot forward a lot more.

I zip up so much that my hand touches the top of the building and I gently lower myself, looking down I see Devil.

'Come on.' I say and he jumps up changing in mid air and coming towards me at full speed. He flaps hard and fast and makes it to the top just before Tony's feet touch the ground.

"Look not just me but Devil beat you too." I tell him and we hear the elevator ding.

I smirk as everyone walks in. "So who won?" Bruce ask and I smile triumphantly.

"Alright Coulson she can stay but only because I love the fact that he can't call me birdbrain for a week."

I smile and then fall forward a little, I would have fallen on my face but Devil was there to catch me, I hear him growl.

'You used to much energy.' He growls in my head.

"And you know that means I know have a headache so stop growling at me." I tell him standing up. "Besides I'm fine see?" 

'You almost fell on your face.' 

I stick my tongue out at him and I look at Tony.

He sighs. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry for being rude earlier."

"There see, your pride's not too busted is it?" He rolls his eyes and I look at Phil.

"Right well welcome to the Avengers I'll show you to your room and you can go rest up before dinner." With that he leads me to a small but nice bedroom with a queen size bed in the middle.

"Thank you Phil, I want to rest some and then I'll be down." He nods and walks off, as he does Devil climbs on the bed sticks his head on my stomach and we fall asleep.


	5. Getting settled

\---2 weeks later---

It's been two weeks and my life is all about routine. Breakfast, training with Nat, lunch, train some with Clint on hand-to-hand, work in the lab helping Bruce, dinner with them then bedtime.

We're in the middle of lunch when Phil walks in. "Phil!" I run over and give him a hug, he just laughs and pats my back.

"What brings you here?" Bruce asks looking up and Coulson lays down a file.

"We've located a HYDRA base in the middle of a jungle I want you guys to destroy it." 

"Anyone work there?" Steve asks picking up the file.

"Over a hundred people all labeled HYDRA." Phil supplies and Steve nods.

"When do you want us to leave?" Clint asks.

"As soon as possible." They all look to me.

"I have a bag packed just in case I'm ready when you are." They nod and we leave the kitchen to grab our stuff.

"Hey Alexa wait up." Tony calls and I turn around.

"Well your an Avenger and every Avenger needs a suit so I made you one." He tells me nodding in the direction of the weapons room.

Inside is a beautiful White tiger patterned suit one piece like Natasha's but as I said white tiger patterned. There is a red utility belt hanging next to it.

"Tony it's amazing!" I exclaim.

"Thanks, the material is super strong but light, meaning you could fall on the ground and the only way we would know if you got hurt would be the red on the white."

"Thank you Tony it really is amazing, now shoo so I can put it on." I laugh at him and as he walks out I close the door and put it on.

Stepping out a few moments later I find he's not there but my pack is. I grab it and head for the elevator that will take me to the top floor where the Quin Jet is.

"Well look at you!" Tony shots as soon as I step off the elevator and every head turns to me.

'Well look at you, Tony did good.' I hear in my head and look down to see my tiger walking with me smiling up at me.

'Thanks.' I look back over in time to see Steve blush and Clint and Bruce to both mouth 'wow'.

'I think our friends approve as well.' 

I laugh and walk inside. "Hi so when are we leaving."

"Now." Tony says getting in the pilot seat and closing the door.


	6. 1st Mission

We are able to reach the jungle in a little less than 4 hours later. "Guys there are over a hundred workers here."

"We know that." Steve says.

"What if I got over the loudspeaker and started singing? I would bring everyone here and have them just stand here."

"I thought you said it only lasts as long as the song does." Clint spoke and I nodded.

"It does but I can tell them what to do in my head as I sing and I can sing for as long as it takes. I can also make it to where you guys hear it but it won't effect you."

"How?" Cap asks.

"You can hear it but I'll leave your brains alone." He nods.

"Then let's do that, since we don't have a specific number."

I walk over to the loudspeaker and push the button. "I'll tell you when to go." I mouth and as they nod I start to sing Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale.

"Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me." After singing this brief part I look over and nod to them before I keep singing. The only people left on the ship is Me and Bruce as I stand at the door singing to the bad guys.

"Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep." 

I feel like a lot of energy has left and I pause for a moment looking at Bruce. "No matter what happens, I don't even care if I fall over promise me you won't touch me."

"Ok."

"No promise me." 

"I promise." I nod and go back to singing.

'How close are you guys?' I ask taking another pause after my third time through, I feel so drained and I'm starting to get weak.

'Close we're headed back to the ship, no problems thanks to your singing. Why what's going on?'

'Energy.' I tell him.

'Hold on we'll be there very soon.'

I start sing again, as I do I fall to my knees. I hear Bruce yell for me but I shake my head fast and keep singing.

I stop when I see them come running towards the jet. "Cap did you set the explosives in the building?" I ask.

"Yes, we're good." I nod slowly and tell the crowd to head back to the building as I continue singing.

Devil leaps on board and changes into a man, wrapping his arms around me I see him wince as he pulls me toward a bed.

"Devil stop, I'm gonna need a lot and I don't want to take all that from you." I tell him weakly.

He growls trying to lift me up onto it and Steve comes over about to help before Devil speaks.

"No don't touch her she'll hate herself for a week if you do." Cap is too stunned at the fact that Devil actually speaks so he backs off.

Once he finally gets me into bed I fall asleep.

\---Devil's POV---

I am able to get Alexa laid down and for a minute I just stand there looking at her. "Dude you speak?" Tony asks from beside me and I turn to face them.

"I only speak to people I trust." 

"But you haven't spoken to Alexa." Bruce says and I laugh.

"Yes I have multiple times, until recently she was the only one I trusted."

"Well good to know you trust us. What happened exactly?" Bruce says stepping close.

"Don't touch her." I say stepping in front of him, my hand flies backward toward her and I snap my fingers before moving from in front of him.

"She lost energy, she's only ever sung to a few people and never together like that. She always got a little tired but it wouldn't stay long so she assumed she was just tired. Had I known this would have happened I never would have agreed to let her stay behind."

"Ok, why can't we touch her?" Steve asked.

"Because she needs energy, and if people touch her or she touches them when she's like this she'll take it from them depending on how much she needs. Besides it hurts like crazy I promise you don't want to touch her when she's like this."

"But you look fine." Clint says.

"No I'm hurt but I'm different."

"How?" Bruce asks.

"I'm immortal-ish."

"Ish?" Tony asks and I nod.

"Yes there's only one thing on this planet that can kill me."

"Which is? I mean not that we want to kill you just future reference so we know to keep you away from it." Steve asks and I laugh.

"Trust me Cap you can't keep me away from it."

"Why not?" 

"Because if she dies I die so I'm going to protect her."

"How is that possible?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know but she's gotten hurt before almost died and I almost died along with her. That's how we found out."

"What happened?" 

"Her parents said they wanted to 'beat the monster out of her.'" My fists clench and un-clench.

"I hated them but Alexa said they were her parents said she would love them no matter what."

The jet is an hour away from Stark tower and I'm beginning to get worried. I stand up change and pace right in front of her.

"What is it boy?" Tony asks teasingly and I change glaring at him.

"I am not your dog, but I'm worried she's never taken this long to charge even when she was trying to heal herself. The longest she's ever taken was that time to heal and it was only an hour." I reach down and put my hand on her forehead I gasp from the pain now shooting through my body but don't remove my hand.

Suddenly she's up and jerks my hand away from her. "Are you crazy, I thought I told you not to touch me when I'm like this."

"You needed some and I'm fine." I hear her growl and she half falls back down.

"Don't touch." 

"You were asleep three hours Alexa I was worried." I tell her softly sitting on the side and helping her lay back down.

"Don't be I just used a lot, turns out there was over 200 there so it took quite a bit." She smiles and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry had I known I wouldn't have let you."

"I know but it needed to be done, made the job easier and hey if I'm sleepy for a while no problem."

"It is a problem what if we needed you but you couldn't help because you were so tired?" Steve asks coming over.

"Then I would have zapped the life out of Mine and Bruce's phone." She told him quietly. "I am sorry though I didn't know that would happen."

He nods. "Well I came to get you two, we're here."

"Ok." I tell him and Alexa looks at me. "Oh don't give me that look A I needed to trust them at some point." I laugh as we walk off the jet.


	7. Reassurance

"Hello Alexa how are you?" Vision asked walking up to the couch.

"I'm fine Vision, everyone's worried for nothing." I told him sitting up so he could sit next to me. 

"Are you sure, I know everyone is a bit worried about you." He says and I smile.

"Nice to know someone cares." 

"Of course we care, why would you think otherwise?" I look away and down at my hands.

"Cause SHIELD is just using me so I figured you guys were too." I say quietly.

"No." was all he said.

"Well I'm glad your not." I tell him smiling.

"None of us are." I chuckle and shake my head. 

"You don't know that Vision but thanks for trying." He smiles and gets up, then he just leaves I shrug and move to the window.

My phone goes off and I look at it, seeing it's a text from Tony.

'Hey come to the training room a moment.'

I sigh wondering what Tony could possibly want before shrugging and walking to the elevator.

'Hey if your not in the training room Tony wants us there.' I tell Devil.

'Yeah I'm here.' Was all I get back as the elevator dings open.

I walk to the training room to find everyone standing there. "Um guys what's going on?" I look over at Devil who come over in his tiger form and sits next to me.

"It's come to our attention that you feel that we are just using you." Natasha says.

"Guys I've been here 2 weeks and you heard it yourself SHIELD is using me." I tell them and Wanda steps forward.

"But we aren't." She tells me and I just nod.

"Ok." I tell them. 'Yeah right they work for SHIELD.' I tell myself.

"Yes but we don't always agree with them." Wanda says and I stare in shock before recovering.

"Look guys you can't not use me, I mean I'm a...I'm a monster that's all I'm here for is to be used." I say quietly swallowing hard.

Bruce clears his throat before stepping forward. "So am I but I haven't felt used while being with the Avengers in fact I feel underused most of the time."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The Hulk Alexa, that's me."

"But the Hulk isn't a monster I've seen him say people the battle on New York showed you saving lots of people's lives."

"You didn't see what happened in Sokovia, I leveled a small town." He tells me and I see Wanda flinch.

"It was my fault." She says.

"Yes but I wasn't joking when I met you in that classroom. I'm five times worse than you, I could level New York if I were to get that angry."

"Woah." Tony says.

"Oh that's right you weren't there for that." I smirk.

"Not to mention I could make Tony kill everyone in here and have him know that he did it. See Tony my mind control is different your still conscious you still have all your senses and you'll still remember thing. But your mind is mine, I could control you and Bruce and have Bruce just stand there. I'm dangerous and my parents were right, and I don't blame any of you at all for just using me." I tell them I see Bruce looking scared.

"See, even Hulk is scared that should tell you something." I tell them suddenly there's a bright light outside then FRIDAY's voice comes inside the training room.

"Sir, Thor wishes to speak with you."

"Send him up." Tony says and we here an elevator ding, before a very fit man walks into the training room with another man behind him.


	8. Threat

Devil growls beside me and I put my hand on his head. "Woah, nice cat." Loki smirks at me and I throw my hands out bringing him toward me.

"What are YOU doing here?" I ask setting him down roughly before looking at the man who brought him.

"Who are you to touch my brother?" The thunder god asks and I am shocked.

"Your brother?!" I ask. 

"Yes now who are you?"

"This is Alexa she's a new Avenger. Alexa what are you doing?" Tony asks.

'Calm down Alexa.' 

"Shut up Devil." I almost yell.

I look down to find Loki smirking at me and I put my hands up and throw him into the closest wall. "You tried to take over New York!" I feel myself get angry so I calm down only a little bit.

"Oh no darling I tried to take over the world." He grins and I throw him into another wall.

"At what cost to the people on this planet?!" I yell pulling him toward me.

To his credit he starts to look frightened. "Whatever it took." 

I growl but open my mouth singing Heather Dale's song.

"Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,  
I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me." I look at him and see his eyes get bigger.

"Guileless son,  
Your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
Darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep." I snap my finger and a knife appears in my hand I hand it too him and he takes it.

"Guileless son,  
Each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child  
The darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep." He puts it up to his neck as I finish the song.

"Now Loki you listen to me good because I've got 3 and half minutes, you killed my parents on live T.V. I saw you. Just stabbed my father up on the roof of this building and pushed him over the edge. My mother was different though you decided to play with her head so guess what, I've decided to play with yours considering you love head games. Do me a favor move that knife to the right side of your neck, make a deep gash ok stop right there." He now has a deep line from the right side of his neck to the middle of his neck.

"See not dead yet, same thing other side and your lucky I'm not fully angry." He does so.

"Good boy, I have 2 minutes. Congratulations we get to have more fun, isn't it fun Loki. I mean you do this to everyone else, you did this to Barton only you made him kill people, you did this to my mom. You enjoy watching others get hurt now it's your turn, to the right side of your face make a thin cut that goes from the corner of your eye to your chin." He does so.

I look down at my watch to see I have about 30 seconds, snapping my fingers the knife goes away and I take two steps back. Loki comes back and screams in pain.

"What is it Loki I thought we were having fun?" I smirk and he glares at me.

"How dare you mortal, do you know who I am?" 

"I know exactly who you are Loki Laufeyson, you're a frost giant. You forget boy I was just in your head." I get the satisfaction of watching him pale.

I snap my fingers and his wounds aren't there anymore. "How dare you!" He yells getting up and Devil is in front of me in an instant growling at him, Loki backs up till he hits the wall.

"What is it Loki, I thought we were having fun. Weren't you enjoying it?" 

"You're a monster." He tells me.

"I know, you know who used to tell me that?" I ask as I bring him close to my face. "My parents." I tell him before throwing him at the other's feet. "Now apologize." I tell him and he glares at me.

"And you're going to make me?" He asks and I nod.

"I could just sing to you again." He pales and faces the Avengers.

"I'm sorry." He says quickly.

"For what?" I ask and he growls a little.

"For trying to rule the world."

"My turn Loki." I tell him turning him to face me.

"For what?" He asks kind of shrinking back some.

"Apologize to me." I tell him and he scoffs.

"No." He says and I open my mouth. "Fine, fine I'm sorry I killed your parents." He tells me quickly covering his ears.

"Good now Thor why is he here?" I look over at him and he flinches a little.

"If he stays in Asgard they will kill him, I was sent to see if he could stay here."

Loki moves and I glare at him. "Don't move and don't teleport I'll just find you and next time I'll choose a longer song." He sits and stares at me. "Good, Devil keep an eye on him let me know if he leaves." The tiger nods and sits right in front of him.

I look over at everyone else before taking a deep breath while closing my eyes. "Calm down Alexa." Bruce tells me coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder before quickly jerking it off.

"Crap." I say looking at Bruce and seeing green in his eyes. "Devil." He looks over and sees Bruce before changing into a man and walking over to him. Loki's eyes go wide.

Devil puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder and wince's Bruce's eyes go back to normal. "I'm sorry Bruce I didn't know I had used that much."

'No Alexa it was electricity. I guess you got a little too mad.' Devil tells me.

"I seem to have given off some of my anger to Bruce, he was being electrocuted I'm sorry I didn't know he had gotten me that angry." I explain and Bruce nods.

"It's fine but calm down we don't need two of us."

"Two?" Thor asks and Tony explains. 

"Yes meet Hulk times 5 when she's ticked." Tony smirks and I look over at Loki.

"Yes Loki I really am a monster." I tell him chuckling.

"So Alexa can he stay?" Tony asks and I look at him.

"It's your tower Tony." 

"It's all of ours and you seem to have history." 

"I'll be fine I promise." He nods and then looks at Loki.

"Fine you can stay, but listen up Reindeer one move, one bad move and your gone." Loki nods and he stands up walking out of the room with Thor.

"Well that was fun I'm hungry who's coming with?" Tony asks and everyone moves to the door, I stop Bruce before we reach the door though.

"Bruce can we talk?" He nods and I look down at the floor.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have gotten that mad."

"Hey." He put a hand under my chin. "It's ok, I probably wouldn't have been as calm as you were had I been in your place you did good."

I hug him around his waist and he freezes for a moment before hugging me back. "Thanks for not believing that I'm a monster." I tell him and he chuckles.

"You're definitely not a monster, I'm sorry you were told you were." He says hugging me tighter.

"It's ok, you get used to it after a while." 

"Then I'll make sure you get used to hearing that your not." He says and I smile into his shirt.

"Thanks Bruce." I tell him and let go.

"Can we go eat now I'm starving." I tell him and he chuckles before holding the door for me. 

"After you."


	9. Dinner

We walk into the kitchen to see everyone there even Loki, I tense up a bit when I see him and Bruce leans down. 

"You gonna be ok?" He whispers and I take a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you." I smile up at him before taking a seat in between Devil and Natasha.

'You and Dr. Banner seem to be getting close.' Devil says in my head and I look at him blushing before I answer back.

'Dr. Banner and I are good friends yes.' I tell him not taking my eyes off him.

'Uh huh.' He laughs in my head and I roll my eyes before focusing back on my plate.

I look up briefly to see Loki looking at me carefully, I raise an eyebrow at him and he gets a look of fear in his eyes, I hold back a smile but Loki's look seems to have gotten attention.

"Afraid much Loki?" Natasha says from next to me while giving me a fist bump underneath the table.

"No why would I be?" He asks and I open my mouth to put a bite of take out Chinese in my mouth he flinches a little.

Bruce laughs from next to Loki, and I see Clint and Steve chuckling lightly next to Nat, Thor's brother looks over at him and raises his eyebrows.

"Come brother how bad could it have been?" At this everyone's eyebrows shoot up.

"You obviously have never been on the receiving end of Alexa's talents." Bruce says with a smile.

"So try on me." He says giving me a smile.

"No." I tell him going back to eating my food.

"No?" He asks and I look back up.

"That's right, no. I'm not a show dog, you can't tell me to do things and expect me to follow your command for two reasons: 1) You aren't god on this planet and 2) I don't know you." With that I pick up another bite and place it in my mouth.

"My name is Thor son of--" He starts and I raise my hand.

"Yes I know WHO you are but I don't know you, or what you're doing here. Are you an Avenger?" 

"Yes."

"Why?" I ask with actual curiosity.

"Because they thought I could help I control lightning with the help of my hammer, that only I can wield." He says and Vision clears his throat.

"Oh yes Vision can as well." Thor finishes and I raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting, have any of you tried to lift it?" I ask around the table.

"Capcicle almost had it, but other than that..." Tony says and I smile.

"That must be handy, how come only Vision can wield it?" I asked him.

He shrugs before answering. "He's the only one worthy enough to."

"Why don't you try Alexa?" Bruce asks and I laugh while shaking my head.

"Oh no, I know I'm not worthy enough." I tell them putting another bite in my mouth.

"Then it can't hurt to try, come on we've all done it." Tony goads.

"Let Devil try." I throw out a suggestion and look over to see Devil glaring at me.

'Chicken.' He tells me.

"Ok." Thor says sticking his hammer on the table.

Devil rolls his eyes and stands up, taking the hammer by the hammer and lifting as hard as he could. No matter what he tried though it wouldn't budge so he sat down and waved at me.

"Guys no come on I know I'm not worthy enough." I tell them but they wouldn't be persuaded.

"Just give it a try no one is going to judge otherwise I mean we all failed." Bruce said and Tony nodded.

"No way I'm getting out of this one is there?" I ask Nat and she shakes her head.

"You might as well try."

I sigh and get up. "Ok but don't laugh when I prove to you that I'm right." They nod and I reach out for the handle.

As soon as I have a good grasp on it I pull up and it comes with me. "What the...?" I exclaim still holding the hammer.

Thor is looking at me like he's going to be sick, Loki's eyebrows have skyrocketed, the Avengers have backed away from the table.

"Brother I believe you have just been de-throned." Loki says slowly and I set the hammer down quickly.

"No he hasn't I don't want anyone's throne, nope no de-throning happening here, let's all forget that just happened." I tell them quickly sitting down even though I'm no longer hungry.

"Doesn't she technically have to marry you now." Tony says.

"No!" Thor and I say together.

"I'm not marrying Thor or dating Thor or anything like that ever." I tell him and Devil speaks in my head.

'No but you might start dating Banner if you two keep getting closer.'

"Stop it Devil." I say out loud before realizing what I had done.

"Oh no please Devil, wanna share?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"No, no he doesn't besides there are new people here he won't speak in front of them. Wow look at the time well I'm off to bed." I say taking Devil with me.


	10. Lexa's problem

'Well we left that party fairly quickly, Any idea what to tell them when they ask why?' Devil asks as we sit on my bed.

'That we were tired.' I tell him.

He laughs out loud for a moment before looking me in the eye. "You honestly believe they will buy that?" He asks also out loud and I sigh.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I don't want to rule a planet, I can barely rule my own life, I don't need to rule a planet." I tell him and sigh again.

"You rule your life perfectly fine." 

"No I don't or haven't you seen my arms, I'm just lucky Tony made my suit long-sleeved." 

"Oh come now, they would probably just assume it was your parents."

"I can't lie Devil, what if they ask where they came from?" 

"I could always answer, but that's not the point. My point is, you handled your life very well, it's not the best or right way to take out your anger and I promise to try and find you a different way, but at least you haven't killed yourself."

"No because we both know I wouldn't just be killing me." I tell him laying on the bed.

"Why don't you ask Dr. Banner what he does, I mean he has to have a way of controlling his anger why not ask him?"

"Because that would require telling him what I do to control it, and I don't want anyone here finding out about it."

"They are going to find them at some point, or your going to start again and someone will walk in." 

"Loki's here I'm going to be mad often." 

"I know, I just wish you would quit doing *that* to get over your anger."

"Yeah well you can't stop me and I don't have another choice. Besides it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal, what happens if you go too far one day?! Or that idiot girl pushes you too far?!" He shouts and I shush him.

"Quiet you what if someone hears you?"

"I don't care, have you checked your social media since we've been here?"

"Yes." I tell him taking a sudden interest in the jeans I was wearing.

"She's put more stuff hasn't she?" He asks softly and I just nod.

He sighs and wraps me in a hug. "Come on go to bed we'll worry about it tomorrow." I nod and we lay down.

\---Avenger's POV---

Clint hops out of the vent into the living room where everyone is sitting and stands in front of the T.V.

"Guys, we've got a problem." 

"What's up?" Nat asks turning off the T.V.

"Hey I was watching that!" Tony calls out.

"We've got bigger problems than that Tony. It's Lexa."

"What's wrong with Lexa?" Tony asks hoping to his feet.

"Can you hack into her social media,I'll explain from there." Clint tells him and Tony nods before going over to Bruce who has his laptop.

"Hey Banner can we borrow that for a moment?"

"Um...sure why what's up?"

"Don't know, Clint says it has something to do with Lexa though."

He walks back to the living room with Bruce right behind him and gets to work cracking her password.

"Ok I'm in, what are we looking..." He trails off as his eyes read the screen, they gradually get bigger the more he reads.

"What's it say?" Clint asks and Tony reads out loud.

'That Alex girl is such a whore she made the Avengers hate me, I wish she would just die.'

'Yeah why can't she just get rid of herself, besides she's so not good enough to be part of the Avengers, I mean have you seen how hot they are compared to her?'

'I know I tried to tell her that and she got mad at me like it's my fault she's trash. And what she did to me, I swear she's a freak.'

"There's a lot more on here, all on her page with her tagged." Tony says quietly.

"That's what she was talking about, guys I'm pretty sure she's cutting because of it." Clint said and Cap looks confused.

"Wait what's cutting?" He asks looking around.

"Cutting is when a person can't handle something it's mainly when they can't handle being bullied, what they do is they cut themselves generally it's their wrists." Natasha tells him and Cap looks at Clint.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking while I was in the vents, said she was glad Tony made her suit long-sleeved. Then they talked about the cause and I put two and two together." 

"Think we should ask her?" Tony asks and Clint shakes his head.

"No good, Devil said he would speak for her and tell us it was her parents, apparently she can't lie."

"What are we gonna do?" Bruce asks.

"I think we need to go talk to that girl we saw at the school." Nat says taking a pistol from her belt and checking the clip.

"No we can't do that, she'll find someway to blame Alexa." Bruce says.

"Do you think Miss Alexa will take it any farther?" Vision asks and Cap shakes his head.

"No we were told if she dies so does he. What if we just told them we know?" 

"Oh yes splendid idea tell the woman who is 5 times worse than the hulk that you eavesdropped on her conversation and now know one of her well kept secrets. That won't go badly at all." Loki says from his place on the couch. "I'm going to my room." He says before vanishing.

\---Alexa's POV---

There's a knock on my door not 20 minutes after we lay down, Devil is asleep so I get up and open it.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" I ask slowly.

"I wanted to apologize again, I have caused you a great deal of pain for which I am incredibly sorry for. I know it doesn't bring them back, but I am truly sorry." He tells me and I look in his eyes to see truth.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I shouldn't have let my anger take over."

"Can we start over then?" He asks sticking out his hand. "Hi my name is Loki, I'm the brother of Thor."

"Alexa I'm a new Avenger." I tell him taking his hand.

"Can we talk as friends now, without you hating me?" He asks not letting go of my hand.

"Uh...sure about what?"

"About this." He said turning my arm over and pulling up the sleeve.

My eyes widen and I try and pull my hand back. "How did you find out?" 

"A little birdie told us." He says softly running his fingers over old and new scars, his fingers are cold but feel nice. I feel my eyes fill up and he looks at me.

"We also read what was being said about you, come we should talk with the others." He tells me softly and I nod.


	11. Comfort

As soon as I nod I feel wind hit my face and look around to see we're standing with the rest of the Avengers, yanking my hand out of Loki's I pull my sleeve down and wipe the stray tears on my face.

"Loki?" Tony asks. "I thought you said you were going to your room."

"Well I made a quick detour. Alexa?" He looks over at me and I look at the floor.

"Loki what did you do?" Bruce asks walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I simply told her we knew, amazingly she didn't get mad, but then again she doesn't get mad at new friends easily."

"New friends?" Banner asks from beside me.

"He apologized." I told him quietly while burying my face in Bruce's shirt.

"We saw your page Alexa." Tony tells me and I look up at them.

"You what? No you're not supposed to see that, it's my problem and I'm getting rid of it." I tell them quickly.

"You're an Avenger it's all our problem, and you're getting rid of it the wrong way." Steve told me and I shrank.

Clint comes over and raises a hand toward me. "Can I? I want to see what they did to you."

I nod slowly and hold out my arm, he takes my wrist gently and lifts up the sleeve. My arm is decorated in scars, that run the entire length of my arm. I hear Bruce growl quietly and I yank my arm back and my sleeve down looking over at him.

"People are getting angry Clint, I don't think I should continue showing them to you." 

"Well yeah everyone in this room is furious." Clint says and I look at him.

"Alexa, please let us help." Bruce asks me softly and looking up I see his chocolate eyes are swimming in concern.

"Alright but not now, now I'm going to bed I have school tomorrow." I tell them.

"You're still going?" Cap asks and I nod.

"Of course I am I do still have an education. Besides we were on spring break which was why I wasn't going the past 2 weeks." I tell them and everyone nods, I turn toward the elevator but am stopped before I take a step.

"Hey wait up, I want you to have this." Tony tells me handing me a black touch screen phone.

"It's got all of our numbers in it in case you need us during the day, we're here for you. I don't care if you just need to vent you call one of us and we'll answer." He tells me and I nod teary eyed before hugging him.

"Thanks Tony."

"Course Tiger, now go get some sleep." He tells me hugging me back before stepping away and letting me go back to my room.


	12. 1st day back

I was not excited about going back to school but at the same time I was, math is my favorite subject I'm great with numbers so I have a knack.

"Alright let's get down to business." My Math teacher Mr. Fox exclaimed and we got to work.

We worked on worksheets the entire time, it was enjoyable numbers were easy to me and I was able to get everything done with time to spare. Unfortunately it also meant I was the barer of most of the jocks and bullies who didn't feel like doing their work.

"Hey Alexa, do me a favor?" Mark the school's QB asked.

"Don't really want to." I told him finishing the last question on my paper and going back to make sure they were right even tough I knew they were.

"Come on I just need you to do this for me so I can continue to play football." He says sweetly and I want to gag.

"If you want to continue to play football maybe you should spend more time in the books and less time with the girls." I told him gently even though I knew it would probably start trouble.

"I'm not a nerd like you Alex, I have a life. At least I can get any girl I want, you couldn't get a guy to like you even if you did a spell on him." He laughs and I feel tears tickle the back of my eyes, but I refuse to let him see them.

"Mr. Fox, may I go to the bathroom?" I ask and after getting approval I walk out of the room.

As soon as I step out I pull out the phone Tony handed me last night and scroll through the contacts list, after finding the name I'm looking for I hit the call button and put it to my ear.


	13. Help

It rings once and then he answers.

"Hello?" I hear him ask and I feel a little bit calmer.

"Bruce it's me, Alexa." My voice wavered a bit as I fought back tears.

"Alexa are you ok? What's wrong?" 

"Just needed someone to talk to, it's already getting to be too much." My voice wavers a bit more and I swallow a few times to clear it.

"What happened? Do you need me up there?" I can tell he's worried and I smile slightly.

"No, I know you're busy." I tell him hoping he'll come anyway.

"Are you sure?" I see a teacher walking toward me.

"Hey there's a teacher coming I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok." I hang up put it in my pocket and quickly make my way back into my classroom.

I bite my lower lip when I see that Mark is waiting for me in my seat when I get back.

"Hey look Alex is back, now you can do my work."

"No Mark still don't want to do your schoolwork."

"Kids I'll be back, Mark you're in charge until I get back." Mr. Fox says as he walks out the door.

"Good now you have to do my schoolwork." Mark smiles at me.

"No." I tell him and his face drops.

"So you want to talk back? Well we're just going to have to fix that aren't we? Jason, Malcolm come here." Two football guys get up and I feel fear course through me.

Walking up they each grab an arm and throw me toward Mark, he dodges at the last second and I bang my shoulder into the side of a desk.

"Gonna follow orders now?" 

"You don't boss me around." He gets mad and I feel the pain in my stomach before I register the fact that he kicked me.

I curl up as he tries to kick me again, I'm now crying and everyone is looking at me. Just before he can kick me again he's yanked backward and pushed against the wall. I look up to see Steve holding him there, someone crouches next to me and I turn my head to find Bruce.

"You're ok, come on let's get you out of here." He leans down and picks me up, my arms go around his neck and I bury my face in his shirt.

"Thanks Bruce." I whisper and he holds on tighter.

"Steve we should leave." He says tightly and I hear a second set of footsteps and assume he's following. 

"Are you ok Alexa?" Steve asks and I groan.

After coughing a few times I speak. "I'm fine guy kicks like a girl."

I look over at him and I see his eyes widen. "Bruce give her to me and then get in the car, don't look at her." Steve takes me from Bruce and I groan a bit and Steve pulls out his phone.

"Tony...yeah, yeah whatever track my cell...just do it cause we're about to be moving have Clint and Nat follow us...just do it Tony." He closes the phone and sets me in the backseat, then gets in beside me.

"Bruce drive, don't look back here, I'm gonna tell you when to stop then you're going home with Nat." Steve tells him.

"Why?" I hear from the front.

"Cause we can't have you hulking out. Alexa go to sleep I'll wake you when we get there." 

"Thank you Bruce." I tell him just before I fall asleep.


	14. Pain and Comfort

I awoke when the car stopped. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're just pulling over so Clint can drive and Bruce can go home." Steve answers from above me.

"But I want Bruce here." I tell him sleepily.

"Ok hold on." He tells me and gets out of the car. After a few moments the door opens and Bruce gets in.

"Hey sunshine, you ok?" He asks petting my hair.

"I'm fine, do you know where we're going?" I ask.

"You are going with Steve and Clint to the hospital." He tells me softly.

"The hospital, why?" I ask looking up at his eyes.

"Steve says you're bleeding internally." His eyes get a hint of green and I put my hand on his.

"I'm ok Bruce." I say softly and his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"After your call I was deciding whether or not you actually needed me there." His eyes start to water and I sit up despite the pain that shoots through me because of it.

"Bruce," I start taking his face in my hands. "I'm ok I promise, yeah I'm gonna be sore for a while but you saved me from something that could be worse." 

"But..." 

"No Bruce, you did save me despite what you think." 

"Why didn't you make him stop?" He asks quietly.

"I have been called a freak by enough people, I didn't want to add anymore to my growing list." I finished talking and started coughing, my ribs hurt with each cough and I curled into a ball beside Bruce.

I vaguely heard the doors the doors open and then close again, soon the car was on and we were on the road.

'Lexa you have to sit up I know it hurts but you've got to uncurl yourself.' I hear inside my head as I continue to cough into my hand.

"Lexa come on you gotta sit up, you'll make it worse." Devil says out loud this time.

There's a hand on my shoulder but I continue to cough. 'How long?' I ask still coughing.

"She wants to know how long?" Devil asks out loud.

"15 minutes." Clint says from somewhere up front.

'Not gonna last that long, my lungs are filling up with some liquid.' I think and I hear Devil yell at the driver.

"You've got to step on it, she says her lungs are filling up, says she's not gonna last that long."

"Clint it's Vision." I hear from Steve.

"Agent Barton open the top window and pass her to me I can get her there." The voice is slightly muffled but enough to just make it out.

"Alright, Clint keep the car going I'll pass her up." Steve says and suddenly I'm being moved.

"Ahh!" I groan out, shortly after I'm picked up only to go back into a coughing fit.

"It's alright." I hear Cap tell me and not to far after I feel air on my face, then I'm put into another pair of arms.

'We'll meet you there, don't you dare die on me.' I hear Devil tell me just before my throat starts to close up.

"Vision you have to hurry, she can't breathe." And then I'm flying fast.


	15. Hospital

\---Devil's POV---

"Guys, she doesn't have long." I tell them feeling weak and lightheaded.

We arrive at the hospital not too long after and Bruce is the first one out of the car. When we arrive not to far behind him I see he's already talking to a nurse.

"I'm sorry Sir but unless you're her parent or guardian I'm afraid you'll have to--" She starts and Loki answers from beside Bruce and as soon as the nurse sees him she goes pale.

"She's in 702." Loki tells us and Bruce looks at him.

"Where is that?" 

"Down the hall 2nd door to the right." 

"Tony, Steve you guys coming?" Bruce asks and they nod.

"Tony as in Tony Stark? You guys are the Avengers? Sir if you had said that--" The nurse started.

"We shouldn't have to be known to be able to see a very sick friend." I tell her through gritted teeth and move down the hall that Loki told us about.

I rush into the room and see her laying on the bed looking very pale but very peaceful. I grab a chair that's close to her and sit down putting my head on her bed, I whine a little as the rest of the team wakes up and Natasha comes over and puts a hand on my head.

"She'll be fine, Devil." She tells me quietly and I look up.

"Oh I know, I'm just upset she's in here in the first place." I tell her just as quietly as Bruce grabs another seat and places it across from me and sits down.

When Clint comes in he closes the door he walks over to stand with the other 4. I see Bruce looks upset so I do my best to cheer him up.

"She's just fine Dr. Banner, she's just asleep and dreaming now." 

"Dreaming?" Steve asks from the corner and I nod.

"We are always linked I see in her mind constantly and vice versa."

"What is she dreaming about?" Bruce asks.

"Nightmares, all of them are nightmares." 

"About?"

"The idiot that..." I trail off as I see what he told her about not being good enough for any guy and I close my eyes and clench my jaw.

"What is it?" Bruce asks, I can hear the worry lacing his voice.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. "Bruce look at me." He does so and I continue.

"Do not under any circumstances get angry if when she wakes up she won't look at you at all and won't talk to you."

"What why won't she?"

"Because of something Mark told her." I said and I purposefully left it at that.

"What do you mean what did he say?" Loki asked stepping forward.

Before I can answer we hear a groan from the bed and look over to find Alexa slowly opening her eyes.


	16. The Talk

\---Alexa's POV---

Bright was the first word that came to mind when I woke up. I heard someone say something but it sounds muffled and then the brightness is gone.

'Hey beautiful how ya feeling?' I hear someone in my head and I groan. I open my eyes and I'm staring at the ceiling.

'I'm in the hospital, ok how bad is the damage?' I thought because it was the only way I could get words to work.

'Can you hear me if I speak out loud?' Devil asks and I answer in the affirmative.

"You had a broken rib that punctured a lung. Doctor hasn't come in since you got out of surgery and because we aren't you parents or guardians they won't tell us much else."

I swallow a few times before attempting to speak. I turn my head toward the voice and I see Devil smile.

"Hey Devil, how many of our friends are here?" I say hoarsely.

"All of them, they were worried. I think it's time we asked them."

I sigh but nod. "Yeah I was going to suggest the same thing. Not mine though it would have to be yours."

"Of course, I wasn't going to suggest yours at least not yet."

"Suggest what?" I hear Tony ask.

"Can I sit up?" I ask and a few seconds later I'm sitting upright looking at everyone.

"I want to suggest an idea that given the circumstances seems like a really good idea now." Devil begins.

"She and I would like to suggest getting into your head. She can obviously do it whenever she wants but I have to ask permission. It would help." 

"How?" Steve asks.

"I can sense when something is wrong if I'm in your head, because your senses are heightened more inside your head then they are outside. Meaning I would be able to tell you if something felt off, I would literally be eyes on the back of your head even if I am far away from you." 

"That sounds like a great idea." Tony says.

"You would get all of my memories all of my secrets everything, and in return we would get all of yours." 

"'We'?" Wanda asks and Devil nods so I speak up.

"Devil and I are connected what he sees I see, what he knows I know. I would know everything there are a few downsides to this as well."

"First and foremost you should know she wants everyone to have this, she wants everyone in her head." He swings his gaze toward Loki and then continues not taking his eyes off the god. "I think it's a bad idea."

"Next," I continue. "It also means we feel everything you feel, every emotion and every pain you feel we will feel it too. That being said it's also you guys who would feel our pain and emotions, which is why you guys won't be getting into my head yet."

"It also means we become liabilities." Devil finishes and when he gets confused looks from everyone he goes to explain but Vision cuts him off.

"Because they would know everything, every weakness all our strengths, all of it." The room goes silent.

For about 10 minutes the room was completely quiet until Steve spoke. "Well I know my answer does everyone else?" After having everyone nod he speaks.

"Then am I to take all of those as yes'?" Again the room nods.

"Lexa?" Devil turns and I know exactly what he's asking.

"Loki." I start and when he looks at me I motion for him to stand in the center of the room. When he does I continue. "I want to give this to you, I've already determined I can trust you until proven otherwise, so when I'm better you don't have to convince me. However Devil does not and it's him you have to convince."

Loki stares at Devil for a moment before speaking. "I can't convince you, no matter what I say you aren't going to believe me. However what I can tell you is I won't use anything I learn against you."

"But how do we know that, you're the god of lies Loki you could just be telling us these things." 

"And if I'm not lying?" He asks dead serious.

Instead of answering Devil looks at me for a moment giving me an apologetic look I look confused and he turns around. 

"We can talk about this later right now I think Lexa needs to rest." Everyone got up but Devil put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Stay with her? I would feel a lot better if someone did." Bruce nods and sits back down, I look over at Devil shocked.

"Oh come now, I know you'll heal yourself and you'll be home tomorrow. We'll see you then." With that he and the others left, leaving me alone with Bruce.


	17. Avoidance

"That's it." I whisper to myself and I jump up off the bed. Bruce's eyes go wide and he immediately stands to put me back on the bed.

"No, no I'm ok."

"What do you mean your ok, you had broken ribs." 

"I know but I can heal myself, of course why didn't I remember it sooner?"

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asks.

"Pietro." I see his eyes light up with understanding.

"You think you can do it?"

"I believe I can but I don't want to tell Wanda just in case. We need to get back to the tower." I squeal and run over to the door.

"Wait Alexa they aren't just going to let you walk out of here, you had broken ribs." He says standing up and grabbing my hand.

"I'm fully healed Bruce, I want to go to Stark Tower." I can just picture my room and my bed, I hear a gasp and open my eyes to see I'm in my room.

"How did you do that?" Bruce asks from next to me.

"I have no idea I was thinking about my room and my bed and..." I trail off and he squeezes my hand.

"We'll worry about it later right now let's go find out if you can heal him." We walk out of my room and take the elevator to the basement where the morgue is, he walks over to one of the doors opens it and pulls out a covered body.

I walk over touch the body and Bruce's hand before thinking of my room again. Opening my eyes I find out we're there and I have put Pietro on the bed.

I walk over and place my hands on his abdomen where he had taken the most damage. "Bruce remember don't touch me." I tell him, I see him nod and I focus all of my energy on making him better.


	18. Surprise

I felt the energy leaving as I put it into Pietro, I pulse a few times and feel myself getting weak.

Suddenly the man on the bed starts to cough and I back off and immediately fall to the floor. I take a lot of beep breathes before standing up and looking at Pietro.

"Are you ok?" I ask and his eyes shoot open and he grabs my throat.

"Who are you?" He asks and then flinches and lets go.

"She's ok Pietro, she brought you back." Banner says stepping forward.

"Are you certain?" His thick Romanian accent stands out and I smile before telling everyone to gather in the living room.

"Come." I motion weakly and he follows me as I stumble down the hall, as I enter the living room first I immediately fall and Bruce runs up.

"Tiger you alright?" Tony asks but I wave them back.

"I'm fine just used a lot of energy." I told them waving for them to sit down and they do.

"What do you possibly need that much energy for?" Wanda asks and I look up and smile at her.

"For you, come in." I say behind my shoulder and a flash of blue shows up before he stands in front of everyone.

"Pietro?!" Wanda exclaims and leaps at him. "How?" She asks and he looks at me.

"Her." He says and then looks at Devil walking toward me. "You might not want to do that, last time I did..." He rubs his hand and Devil laughs.

He changes and Pietro's eyes go wide.


End file.
